My Sexy Vulcan
by MusicMelodyheartsdimples
Summary: This story is about Nyota's life in the academy and how she becomes romantically involved with her Professor, Spock. It will probably get sexy later on and I believe there's some humor in this also. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Melody! I'm sort of new to writing..but sort of not. I watched Star Trek the movie and was OBSESSED with Spock and Uhura's relationship so I felt entitled to write this. I do however, want my readers to tell me if you don't like something or if you think I should change something. I didnt watch the old Star Trek so I don't know a whole lot. But I'm excited to be writing this! I also don't have an editor to read over my work yet, so if there are some grammar mistakes I apologize in advance.

Enjoy!

* * *

_*Yawn*_

I stretch my arms out wide and sit upright in my bed. I'm baffled as I take in my surroundings and soon realize that I am no longer in my bedroom in Africa, but in Starfleet Academy. I had enrolled few months ago and got accepted from the Early Decision list and last night was my first time spending the night in a place that is new to me. I look over to my side and see my usually exuberant roommate who I recently met yesterday. She sleeps in an askew position with her limbs flung over the side of her bed. Her sheets are wrapped around her ankle. When I first met her, I was standing in the elevator awaiting the 7th floor. She happened to be the girl that stood in the elevator next to me. When I first saw her, I was surprised. I always read about the different types of people from space, but never had I seen one in person. She was a beautiful girl, but what shocked me was that her skin was bright green and her hair, darker red. She was a lot curvier than me and I could tell she would be a popular one with the males. Trying not to stare, I keep taking glimpses at her. She has a makeup mirror in one hand and lip-gloss in the other. She's puckering her lips as she applies her make up. Then, she notices me.

_"What you've never seen an Orion girl before?" She says._

_"Uh-sorry. I didn't mean to stare, but no I haven't." I respond to her. My cheeks flush in embarrassment._

_"It's alright sweetie! But you better get used to this, cuz you're gonna see a lot more strange people here besides me." She puts away her mirror and lip-gloss and reaches out her hand to shake mine. "I'm Gaila! Its nice to meet you!" She wears the biggest smile. _

_"I'm Uhura."_

_Just as we start to shake hands the elevator dings and the light shines bright on the number seven. I've reached my floor. The doors open and I turn to say 'See you later,' but it just so happens that she was coming out with me. We both walk down the hall in the same direction and take in our surroundings._

_ 'This place looks like a hotel.' I think to myself. _

_Gaila and I keep taking glances at each other, wondering when one of us is going to our change direction. Finally I reach my room. _

_"703" I whisper out loud to myself. Gaila has put down her luggage and is now taking out her key ring._

_"703!" She shouts as she flashed the ring in my face. "Looks like we're roomies darling!" She gives me huge embrace and then lifts me in the air. She pulls me into the room and begins to tell me her whole life story._

My mind switches back to reality. Suddenly I throw the covers off my body and run to the bathroom so I can groom myself. I realize that it's essential that I'm not late to my first class. I throw on my uniform that I was given. Since I'm a student in training, I am entitled to wear a black shirt and trousers.

_'Can this outfit be any duller?'_ I think to myself as I look in the mirror. I remember seeing the Lieutenants and the other women with higher authority wearing the pretty red and blue Starfleet dresses. Damn I wish I were one of them. At least the shirt and pants that I'm wearing are kind of tight so I look a little bit curvy, but not that that matters anyway. I haven't seen anyone here, who's worthy of my efforts. I tie my hair up into a slick ponytail and begin to head for the door. For a moment, I begin to feel like I left something important. I begin to rummage through my bag and then it hits me. I turn slowly and set my eyes on my adorable roommate. I realize I have to wake her up.

I firmly grasp my hands around Gaila's shoulders and give her a firm shake.

"Gaila! Wake up!"

Gaila whispers something in Orion, which fortunately for me I was able to translate into "What time is it?"

"Time for class. Gaila! Come on!" I continue to shake her. I make sure she's at least brushing her teeth before heading out to class without her. I sling my bag around my shoulder to take out my syllabus and schedule. My major is xenolinguistics. I already know about 70% of the languages that exist in Starfleet and my goal is to board one of the academy's ships as communications officer. At Starfleet everyone has one specific teacher that they're assigned to and some other teachers for 2 or 3 minor classes. My two other classes are combat and physical strength training.

I run my fingers along the lines of my syllabus to make sure I read everything before class starts. I just finish looking over the rules and regulations when I see the more important and specific things about my classes.

_Professor Assigned: Mr. Spock_

I start to laugh in my head at his name. What type of name is Spock? I'm smiling and continuing to amuse myself while looking down at my syllabus. Suddenly my head collides with another.

"Oh. I'm veery sorry Mees!" An adorable boy with huge eyes rubs his head and looks up at me. He reaches an arm out to take my hand. He looked no more than fifteenth.

"Haha! It's okay!" I smile as he lifts me to my feet.

"I'm Pavel Chekov, but most people call me Chekov!" He says to me. If he didn't look so young I would probably want this adorable guy as a boyfriend. Not to mention his Russian accent was quite fitting.

"I'm Uhura."

He takes a look at my syllabus.

"You have Meester Spock like me!" He sounds very enthusiastic. "You're in luck. His class is right here." He opens the door in front us.

The room we just entered is completely black with light shining down from the huge windows. There are approximately 30 seats in the room.

"We must be early because there's no one here." Chekov says.

We're sitting down in our seats when we realize that in reality, we are not alone. The light from the windows went directly down to the huge projector board in the center of the room. There is a man with his back turned to us, tapping on the computer associated with the projector. The man has short black hair and is wearing a black uniform that was a similar yet a more advanced version of the ones the students have to wear. My eyes travel from the back of the man's neck up to his ears where they settle for a second.

"A Vulcan." Chekov whispers to me.

Like Orions, I had never seen a Vulcan before but I read a lot about them. Physically they are known for their pointy ears, out-turned eyebrows, and unusual haircuts. For some reason I'm excited and eager to see the man's face and I hope he'll turn around soon.

Luckily for me he overhears Chekov's whisper and slowly turns to our attention. Something inside me flinches when I see his face. It's not because he's hideous or scary even, but because he's so unnaturally beautiful. He doesn't look that different from a human, but his minor details of pure Vulcan are just breathtaking. He's staring at us with an emotionless and stern expression. His lips are pursed together and I can feel myself not being able to tear my eyes away from him. For a moment our eyes lock together. I may be imagining things but I think I see his eyes widen and then go back to its normal unflappable stare. He quickly looks down and touches the tablet that he's holding and then looks at us again. Just when I'm thinking he couldn't be any better, he speaks.

"Pavel Chekov and Nyota Uhura."

_'Ugh'_ I think to myself. '_If his voice were a food it'd be deep dark chocolate.'_ I think it's about time I introduce myself.

"Hello Mr. Spock. It's nice-" Just as I'm making my introduction a crowd of students rush through the door. Mr. Spock's attention is now on them. I can no longer finish my statement as people are passing me to get to their seats. Mr. Spock looks back at me for a few lingering moments and then turns back to his projector.

* * *

Class hits its one-hour mark. I only have another half an hour to stare at Mr. Spock. I rest my arm on the table and place my face on my hand. I then continue to stare in his direction.

**"**Cadet Uhura"

"Cadet Uhura" Mr. Spock repeats. I jerk out of my daydream and notice that everyone in the class including Mr. Spock is staring at me.

"Would you like to make an attempt at pronouncing the Vulcan national poem? It's on your personal tablet, page 24."

I take out my tablet, (which everyone in the academy received instead of textbooks) and look at the poem on page 24.

'_Piece of Cake'_ I think to myself. I lift the tablet very daintily and respond back to him in perfect Vulcan. Mr. Spock raises an eyebrow. For a second he looks down, paces the floor, and then looks back at me.

"Excellent work Cadet." He nods his head in approval and finds someone else to pick on. I place my face back on my hand and stare at him longingly. For some reason I feel like a giddy schoolgirl who has a crush on her teacher and I haven't known him for longer than an hour.

"Wow he's sexy for a Vulcan huh?" It hit the hour and a half mark and class is now over. Once again I'm jerked out of my daydream and I flinch when I notice the green alien sitting beside me.

"Gaila?" She smiles at me. "How long have you been here?" I look at her incredulously.

"For the whole class silly! But seriously isn't he cute?" We both look at the Vulcan who's packing up to leave class.

"Yeah. He's pretty cute." I swear I can see Mr. Spock's pointy ears twitch a little.

"Too bad the possibility of getting with a Vulcan is near negative zero percent, besides there's many other sexy fishies in the sea where that came from." Gaila smiled sheepishly.

"Gaila there's no such thing as negative zero percent." My roommate is amusing.

"Ahaha Oh well. By the way thank you for waking me up this morning. I would've never gotten up by myself." She says as we walk towards the door. I look to my left and see that Chekov found some other people to converse with.

"Oh its no prob-" I'm beginning to say until I'm interrupted.

"Excuse me. Cadet Uhura may I have a word?" Mr. Spock asks me just as I'm about to leave.

"Ooo Someone's in trouble!" Gaila teased. "Lucky for you! Maybe he might even punish you." She winks. I give her a scolding look. "See ya!" She runs off.

I wave at her retreating form and then begin to walk over to Mr. Spock. With each step I can feel my heart beat faster. Finally I reach him. His form is tall and lean. His gaze is piercing. His arms are placed comfortably behind his back. I speak first.

"Mr. Spock it's a pleasure to meet you. I couldn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Uhura." I give him a cheerful smile, hoping he won't see through my nervousness. Next to him I feel so small.

"Nyota Uhura. I am fully aware. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I feel myself analyzing him again. His pointy ears and intense eyes are the most fun to look at. But looking at the latter can also be quite difficult.

"My hunch is that you are wondering why I called you here?"

"Yes, sir." I respond to him in a small but calm voice.

"The National Vulcan Poem that I told you to recite earlier is not a poem that most students recite with ease. I assumed that you were not paying attention so I presented you with a task that is usually an unsettling one."

_'That's where you're wrong Mr. Spock. I was paying too much attention.' _ I think to myself.

"However, you managed to recite the poem accurately." He pauses. "Although I already commended you earlier during the lecture, I want you to know that I am truly impressed."

"Thank you Mr. Spock." I give him one of my biggest smiles.

His head tilts to side for a moment.

_'Damn he looks cute.'_

"That is all. I look forward to reviewing more of your work Cadet Uhura. I hope the rest of your day is enjoyable."

"I look forward to hearing more of you're insight Mr. Spock! See you!"

Spock nods and turns his back to me so he can finish packing. I turn my head to make for the exit. For some reason its pains me to leave his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Melodious here! I just put my story up yesterday and I already have great feedback! Thank you for making me feel loved! As a gift. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it!

Deuces,

Mel

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

I just entered my room and now…. I think I'm seeing strange Alien sex.

My roommate just so happens to be naked and on top of a male redshirt. When she sees me, she falls off of him and onto the floor. He takes her sheets from her bed and places it over his junk. I cover my virgin eyes and turn to face the back of the room.

"Oops! Uhura! I'm so sorry!" Gaila exclaims. I don't respond but I make a run for the door. I'm running through the halls of Starfleet when two things hit me, which has been happening a lot lately…. Anyway, the first thing is a realization. I realize that it is now evening time and in order to sleep I will eventually have to go back to my shared room with Gaila. The second is a body. It's the second body that I've collided with today, but fortunately I am unable to knock this one down. I identify the body as a male. I know this because I'm accidentally molesting this male by firmly caressing his chest. My eyes trail from my hands on his chest, up to his face.

'_Oh Gosh.'_

"Professor Spock! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to-"

"It is quite alright Cadet." Although he says this, his face shows visible signs of shock. His face looks unnaturally green. I'm pretty sure there's another expression there that I'm not able to determine. I read in a book somewhere that Vulcans do not like to be touched and they surely don't show emotion. I don't know what's going on with this one.

"Is there any reason you are not in your room Cadet?" His face goes back to his normal undisturbed expression. He does that thing where he places his hands behind his back and gives me that piercing gaze.

"Oh. I had a bit of an altercation with my roommate so I'm getting a breath of fresh air before I go back in." I say to him. He nods his head in comprehension.

"Cadet I'm not sure you'll find a breath of fresh air in a dormitory hallway."

I laugh as he takes out his tablet. His attention is no longer on me and I feel uncomfortable just standing there.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here Professor Spock?" It's my turn to raise my eyebrow. He continues to use his tablet.

"There is a professor residing on every floor for safety precautions and guidance. My room is located approximately five feet from here." He points to door to the left. I laugh to myself. Is it necessary that he measure the distance from here to his room, when all he has to do is make a gesture?

"The Orion girl. Cadet Gaila." He says and looks up at me.

"Yes." I respond. Even though there wasn't any need for a response. He made a statement. It was not a question.

"May I inform you Cadet Uhura that Orions tend to be very sexual." He pauses. "That wouldn't be the cause of your altercation would it?"

My jaw drops. How did he know?

"Uh-" I am lost for words.

'_Is he smirking right now?'_

"Yes Professor Spock." I say to him. I hope he doesn't notice me staring at him. He puts his tablet away and looks at me directly in the eyes. For a moment, I'm petrified. I cannot read him and we're alone in this very dim-lit hallway.

"Cadet Uhura. If you would like, I could escort you to your dormitory and ensure that Miss Gaila is not involved in any inappropriate misconduct."

"I would appreciate that Professor Spock." I give him a small smile. Weirdly enough he takes the lead. I'm surprised that he knows where my room is. It's actually not too far from his.

Spock gives two forceful knocks on my door. We wait impatiently until the door abruptly opens.

"Oh Uhura! Baby I'm so sorry!" A teary eyed, half-naked Gaila lurches after Spock and envelops him in a huge hug. Now remember two things. Gaila is half naked and Spock is a Vulcan. I can't resist a laugh. Spock is extremely stiff. Like he's EXTREMELY stiff and he hasn't said a word. Gaila finally looks up.

"You're not Uhura…" She trails off as she lets him go. Spock straightens his outfit, stands very _erect_, and very quickly turns to leave the room. Gaila and I watch him as he escapes. Gaila and I then look at each other. She now knows that she doesn't have to ask for my forgiveness anymore. I forgave her the instant she made my Vulcan uncomfortable. I now know that Professor Spock is breakable.

* * *

"You have a thing for Professor Spock." Gaila says. She's sitting on the edge of her bed with one leg across her lap.

I sigh. It's only been a day and this happens. I'm attracted to my teacher. I saw alien sex. I knocked over a Russian boy and I made the teacher I'm attracted to uncomfortable! Well Gaila did, but I played a part in it also. Gaila is still looking at me. She can sense my distress.

"Gaila. Do you think Professor Spock will hate me now? I just met him!" I say as I bury my face into my pillow.

"Calm down lil geek." Gaila gives a silly smile. I look up from my pillow to glare at her. "If anything he won't hate you, but he'll hate me." Gaila giggles.

"Maybe I should see if he's upset tomorrow. I mean it's obvious he was experiencing some discomfort. Cuz let's be honest. He was supposed to come in to yell at you."

"You told him to yell at me!?" Gaila puts on a pout.

"I put him in this situation so maybe he'll blame me for it." I bite my lip out of worry.

"Vulcans don't even yell anyways." Gaila murmurs to herself. She's still wearing her pout.

"Well you had a boy in here!" I'm sitting up now. "Since we're on the topic, we might as well talk about it now. No boys in here." I demand. Her eyes begin to water.

"NO BOYS?!" She's really giving me the puppy face now.

"No boys while I'm here!" I tell her.

"Oh yeah. Cause I totally thought you were going to pop up while I was riding him." Her sarcasm is impeccable.

"Ugh. You know what! Just text me if you have a guy over, so I can steer clear. And don't have them over too much!" I raise my hands to my forehead. I already have too much to deal with.

"Fine." She says. She pulls her covers over her and turns to face the wall. Gosh she has such a tiny and adorable voice. It makes me feel a little bad.

"I'm not mad at you Gaila. I think you're a pretty cool roommate besides your horniness." I see her move slightly. "Besides, Professor Spock told me it's an Orion thing."

"He said that?" Gaila turns to face me.

_ 'Point one for Nyota.'_

"Yup. So I'm not too worried abut you. Goodnight!" I smile at her.

"Night Night!" Gaila's green face is the last thing I see before I drift off to sleep. But I cannot stop thinking about the face of a certain Vulcan.

* * *

In today's class Professor Spock hasn't looked at me once. It could be that Gaila is sitting next to me.

'_He's not attracted to Gaila, is he?'_

For a moment, I'm jealous. I look over at Gaila and start to pick out bad things about her.

'_How could he like her? She's green…" _

I shake my head out of it. I am NOT that type of girl. I will not put Gaila down due to jealousy. I'm not the jealous type anyway! As a matter of fact, I'm going to do what I do best. Win him over with friendly competition.

_'I will make him look at me.'_

I raise my hand. Spock cannot ignore me and turns his head in my direction. Unfortunately for me his stare is as apathetic as it usually is.

"Yes cadet?"

"I was just wondering how is it that these Klingons don't have an existing verb of 'to be?' Doesn't that seem illogical to you?"

"It does Cadet." His expression does not change.

"So how is it that they communicate without it?"

"That is a question for another time." His expression doesn't change and he turns back to the class to continue his lecture.

I am irritated. I am used to getting what I want. Please don't think I'm a spoiled brat, because I earn things. They aren't just given to me. I have been number one in my class in elementary, middle school, and high school. Did I mention that I was accepted into Starfleet early decision? Like hell am I going to give up? Its day two and I have discovered my target. I _want_ Professor Spock.

* * *

Everyone has left the class and Professor Spock is still sitting at his desk. I'm standing impatiently in front of it, while he takes his time analyzing something on his tablet.

_'No wonder all the other kids call him a douche.' _I sigh while I wait impatiently. "A hot douche." His head instantly lifts up.

'_I did not just say that out loud.' _

"Uh-uh." I'm lost for words and extremely embarrassed. He does that adorable thing where he tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"A douche?"

"Uhhh."

"I am not familiar with that word." He starts tapping on his tablet. I can tell that he's looking it up.

"It's a French word!" I say abruptly. He looks back up at me. "Yeah, its –uh, a type of bread! It's really good. I had some this morning. Ahahah. French Bread… " Spock's expression is stern. If I weren't in such an awkward situation, I'd be laughing my ass off right now. He nods.

"I have no desire to learn about French bread. That is illogical." He stops looking up the word and changes it back to what he was doing earlier. Suddenly I am thankful that he's Vulcan.

"I presume you're here for a reason Cadet?" He looks at me.

"Yes, -um yesterday-"

"There is no need to converse about this topic." He looks back down at his tablet.

"But I know you felt something! You ran away so fast!" Spock's eyebrow twitched. I think he's offended.

"I am a Vulcan. I do not _feel_ anything." He lectures me.

"**I've done a lot of research on Vulcans and I know that Vulcan's cannot lie! You felt something!"** I raise my voice to him and weirdly enough I tell him this in his own language, Vulcan. I then cover my mouth quickly. There's that eyebrow raise again.

"I am truly sorry Professor Spock! I didn't mean to offend you!" I try to reason with him. The room gets very quiet. He speaks very quietly.

"I am not offended Cadet Uhura. You are right. Some of my fallacies in emotion are due to my species. I am not fully Vulcan but also half human. However, I choose to live a Vulcan lifestyle. There are moments when I am emotionally compromised due to the humanity that's within me." Spock's eyes never leave mine when he tells me this.

For a moment I'm speechless. This man, Vulcan, Spock-person, just opened up to me and I haven't known him for more than two days.

"I understand." I say to him. We lock eyes again and stare into each other's eyes for a good minute before Spock speaks again.

"How much have you studied on Vulcans?" Spock asks me.

"A lot sir."

"If you so desire you can make an appointment to learn more." My eyes light up. I can spend more time with him!

"Yes of course!" I tell him.

"There's no lecture tomorrow. I am available at any time."

"Yes Professor."

"I'll see you then." He gives me my sign to leave.

"Bye Professor!"

"Goodbye Cadet Uhura."

I pick up my belongings and head for the door. My heart is leaping with every step. These two days have surely been…interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Its Melodious. I apologize that I didn't finish this one yesterday and I apologize for it being a much shorter chapter than the other ones. Once again please forgive my grammar mistakes! I haven't found an editor and I usually don't write! But thank you for taking the time to read this and thank you for the reviews and feedback!

Love you guys!

-Deuces

* * *

"Every seven years Vulcans experience something called Pon Farr." I read out loud. I'm lying on my bed with my feet up in the air.

"Aww my little Uhura is such a cute little geek. You know if you keep studying you might actually miss this appointment that you're so obsessive about!" Gaila looks up from her downward dog yoga position. I shut my book and get up to get ready.

"Practicing the doggystyle position Gaila? I know you'll need it." I smile to myself while I brush out my hair in the mirror. Something hits my back and I turn around to see a tissue box on the floor that I assume Gaila threw at me. I run out of the bathroom, pick up a pillow and tackle her to the ground. Gaila, who is now underneath me, attempts to reach for a pillow on her bed.

"Ow! Zat is my foot!" Chekov says. He too is studying, but on Gaila's bed. We invited him over this morning, when Gaila and I were eating breakfast in the cafeteria.

"How is it zat its been three days and you have an appointment with Meester Spock?"

"I guess he appreciates my interest in Vulcan?" I say as I'm attempting to keep Gaila pinned to the floor.

"And you appreciate him." The girl from underneath me says. I stop to glare at her.

"You like Meester Spock?" Chekov looks up from his book. "Good luck with zat one. The chances of zat happening are very slim." He continues to flip through his book. My focus is no longer on Gaila.

"Oh yeah? Well how about you? Who are you interested in?" Gaila, who is still underneath me, sits up and rests on her arms. She, too, is interested in what he has to say.

"Uh- Zat is none of your business!" Chekov turns his head up at us.

"So there is someone!" Says Gaila. Chekov looks like a person who just got caught stealing. He does not respond. He flips through his book and tries to ignore us. Gaila and I glance at each other and jump on the bed where he resides. Gaila is persistent and continues to provoke him.

"Is it Tasha Yar?" He doesn't respond.

"Is it Marta?" There's still no response.

"Droxine? Nona? Savik? Tonia? Kelinda? Kara? Beverly? Ishara yar? Janice? Deanna? Anij? Ezri? Andrea? Robin? Kes? Hoshi? Jadzia? Kamala? T'Pol?" I interrupt her before she continues. There is no change in Chekov's expression.

"Gaila stop. You've listed nineteen girls already." I'm rubbing Chekov on his back. Gaila tends to make people uncomfortable and we haven't known them for very long.

"Geez. Sorry –WAIT!" She pauses. I look at her and even Chekov is curious. "You're gay!" She says with delight.

_'Oh Gaila…'_

Chekov's eyes widen and his face turns red. He closes his book, gets up from the bed, and begins to head for the door. Gaila looks like she's filled with pride and Chekov looks humiliated. I stop him before he gets there.

"Wait." I pat him on the back again. " I apologize for Gaila. I can tell she's very outspoken." I turn to glare at her. Her pride face turns into a pout. " I just want you to know that while its just been three days, I enjoy your presence and I hope we can continue to be friends and…" I look him directly in the eyes. "Your secret is safe with me" I pause "_And_ Gaila." I turn to look at her again. "Isn't that right my little Orion?" She continues to pout but nods her head in agreement.

"Thanks Uhura." He says in a small voice and heads out the door with his head down. I turn back to Gaila.

"That is the second person who ran away because of you! I would give you a talk, but I have to get going." I go over to Gaila to give her a small peck on the forehead before I leave out to go to my appointment.

* * *

I open the doors to Spock's lecture hall to see him in the exact same position he was in when I first met him. His back is facing me and he's working on his PADD. I'm anxious to see him.

"Cadet Uhura." I jump at the sound of his voice.

"Yes professor!" He slowly turns around to face me.

"It is illogical to be stationary when we have an appointment."

"Yes Professor!" I quickly run over to his side. Because it's a weekend, I thought that Mr. Spock would wear casual clothes today, like I am. However, he's wearing his regular uniform. I, on the contrary, am wearing my hair down with a tight white V-neck shirt and black shorts. I'd always had luck with the guys, but I have to be extra special with this one. The tighter, the better. I look at his face to see if he takes note of my clothing. For a second his eyes flicker to my chest, but they quickly return to my face.

_ 'Point one for Nyota. Zero for Professor Spock.'_

He doesn't notice that I caught his little transgression.

"You may sit." He tells me. His eyes look like they're sending a laser straight through my head. His gaze is _that _piercing. It's difficult for me to sit straight across from him. I find myself fidgeting. "You may wonder why I asked if you would join me for an appointment today, when it is only our third day of knowing each other. I do recall already stating yesterday that I would teach you about the Vulcan culture. The truth of the matter is that there are not many students who take interest in such research and I find it fascinating that I have finally found a student who does." He holds his hands together and keeps them firmly placed on the desk in front of him. Suddenly I feel even more anxious about sharing my knowledge with him. Although I studied a lot about Vulcans, I did not get to finish the passage that I studied earlier. I don't know _everything._

"I understand that this may put pressure on you, which is a human characteristic. There are moments when the pressure is so extreme that my students become emotionally unstable when speaking with me. However, yesterday I came to the conclusion that you are not anxious to share your sense of logic. I find this admirable." He ensures me.

I smile to myself. I know that he's talking about my outburst yesterday. I guess I'm the only student who has ever stood up to him like that and weirdly enough he likes it.

"Thank you, Professor!" I give him a small but genuine smile.

"I only speak the truth Cadet. Now, shall we get started?"

* * *

We've been going at it for hours.

No you pervert! I am not talking about sex.

'_Pssh. I wish.'_

I would take this man and ravage him across his desk if I could. I would love to see his emotionless, Vulcan face getting twisted up in pleasure, but enough of my hormonal-teenager thoughts.

We've been chatting for hours. Well, I guess you can call it chatting. Spock first tested me on my Vulcan. I pleased him by accurately answering all of his questions. He asked me an even mixture of cultural and scientific questions, which I appreciate, because I'm sure they'll be on an exam at some point. There were moments when he would get excited talking about the more scientific stuff. Sometimes I would lose track of what he was saying because his vocabulary can get intense. At those moments I just smiled and nodded. I almost thought he was having fun, but then again, Vulcans don't have fun.

"I'm almost sure that we covered everything Cadet." He says to me.

"I think there's one thing we left out!" I tell him. After impressing him so much, I only want to impress him some more.

"What would that be Cadet?" He says to me. He does his adorable head tilt again.

"This morning I came across a term that refers to something that occurs every seven years. Its called Pon Farr. Could you tell me more about it?" I put on my best curious Nyota face.

There is a change in his expression. His eyes widen and jaw drops slightly for slight moment. He looks down at the table. His hands that are laced together tighten. He then looks back up at me. We have another one of those awkward stare down where no one seems to speak for a good 10 seconds.

"Miss Uhura. Pon-" He closes his mouth for a second. It seems he cannot seem to say the word. However, he continues. "_That_ custom is a custom in which I am not uncomfortable sharing information."

_'Great job Nyota.'_ I think to myself. I was doing great until I brought this up. Now, I'm not any better than Gaila.

"I apologize Professor. I did not know that it would cause such an effect." I put my head down in shame.

"There is no need to apologize. Your statement was simply due to a worldwide ignorance. Vulcan tends to be very private in some aspects."

"Yes sir." I respond.

"Well I assure you that this time was well spent. Conversing about logical topics are things I wish to do more often. There are many other conversational yet educational ones we could speak about in the future, if you so desire?"

"I would enjoy that very much." I smile at him. His eyes settle on my lips then back to my eyes.

"Thank you for speaking with me Cadet. I will see you at my next lecture." He tells me.

"Thank you Professor! See you then!

"Until next time Cadet." I can feel his eyes boring holes into my head as I turn to leave. I must admit I'm on the right track. Since day one I realized that I wanted this man and within three days I have made him excited, uncomfortable, confused, embarrassed and impressed. I'd say I'm on the right path. So much for him being a Vulcan. I smile as I open the door to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Deuces!

* * *

Its been two weeks since I've started school here at Starfleet. To be honest I believe I made a good decision in coming here. Gaila turned out to be my first friend who's a girl. I know that sounds extremely pathetic, but for most of my life I've been considered teachers pet. The girls that I met, we're envious of me and while I should've been flattered I wasn't. Although Gaila has her own flaws, she's not very judgmental. She accepts people for who they are and that's something I can appreciate about her. Even when she told Chekov that he was gay, she didn't say it out of spite. She only meant to set things straight. (Well, maybe straight wasn't the right word). But most of the time she doesn't know that she actually causes things to go awry. But no matter how crazy she is, I love her. And speaking of Chekov, he and I have become closer as well. I've been trying to sneakily find out what guy he's interested in, but haven't had any success. The third person I'm closest to is Professor Spock. I go to him for all my questions and assistance with pretty much anything. I've grown pretty fond of him and my attraction to him is immense. He's actually the guy who I've my eyes set on, literally. I'm in the cafeteria. It's breakfast time and its the first time I see him here. Almost every table is filled with people, yet at his there is only him. Now that I know he's half human, I know that he must feel lonely. I refuse to believe he doesn't have feelings. Although his expression makes minimal changes, there were plenty of moments when I caught them. I have a knack for reading people.

I just got my meal when I see Gaila at another table. She motions for me to come over. I nod my head to the side to show her that I'm going to sit with Professor Spock. She mouths "Oh!" and gives me the thumbs up. Spock is focused primarily on his meal when I reach his table. I put my tray down with a thud and his eyes look up towards mine. If I'm reading them correctly, he's wondering why in the world I would choose to sit here.

"Hello Professor." I say in a seductive tone. I slide into my chair and stare into his eyes. The best way to show attraction is through eye contact. There were plenty of times when he gazed at me, making me feel uncomfortable and nervous. Now its his turn. I can see something in his eyes flicker. He's still surprised that I decided to sit here.

"Hello, Cadet." He responds. Something in his eyes show he's wants to say something, but he's uncertain. He decides to say it. "Cadet, if you believe that sitting with me will result in some sort of extra credit I assure you that that will not-"

"All due respect Professor, but can't I sit with you just because I enjoy your company?" He raises his eyebrow. He places his hands on his lap. I give him a huge smile.

"I suppose" He pauses. "that is fine." He is still trying to determine my intentions.

"How was your weekend, Professor?" I begin to cut my waffles.

"Its been three days since the weekend Cadet." He tells me. I laugh in response.

"That is not an answer to the question professor." He continues to stare at me blankly.

"I assume you are correct, however It would be more logical to respond with what occurred this weekend. Saturday morning I arose from my bed, meditated, groomed myself and then proceeded to make my lecture plans. Later in the day, I groomed myself again, put on my teaching attire, and went to our appointment. I returned to my quarters, where I meditated again and then proceeded to play chess."

"Wait!" He does not move. "You play chess?"

" I believe that is what I said."

"That's so fun! Let's go play!" I stand up abruptly. The other students turn to see to my excitement. Spock looks uncomfortable underneath all the stares. I realize the discomfort I caused him and slowly bend to sit back down. From this I get a naughty idea to stand so I'm still bent over. If I assume correctly, he should have a great view of my boobs.

"Can we please go play together, professor?" I say in a somewhat innocent, but seductive tone. He does a great job of keeping a straight face, but I can see him swallow out of anxiety. He is definitely not used to this.

"Cadet, we have not finished eating and it may not be appropriate for a student and a professor" he trails off "….to play together." He looks down at his food and then back up towards me. I think to myself that I am not going to give up. I reach down to my bag to take out my PADD. I scroll through to find what I want.

"Well I'm sure that what you're saying is inaccurate professor." I show him the PADD "See it says nothing about students and professors not being allowed to play a game of chess together, and as far as food is concerned I can just wait until you finish yours." I smile. I can sense that Spock has given up. His breathing slows and his muscles have become less tense.

"Once again, you have made a logical explanation." I smile out of pride. Spock has risen from his seat with his tray. He begins to walk away. I sit there in confusion until he turns and says. "Are you coming Cadet?

* * *

I've been following Professor Spock for awhile now, when he comes to a realization. He turns to face me. We are in the dorm hallway.

"Cadet, I have come to the conclusion that there is a different reason why this may be considered inappropriate." I stop him before he finishes.

"The chess is in your room."

"Precisely." He has a straight face, but I can see disappointment in his eyes. I reach into my bag to take out my PADD and scroll through.

"The only regulation that Starfleet has against Student/teacher relations is sexual misconduct. Are you going to have sex with me Professor?" Spock looks appalled by my question.

"No."

"Well then we're not violating regulations!" I smile at him. "Besides it says here also, that a student should come to their dorm advisor if they need anything. My dorm advisor would be you, would it not?"

"Yes."

"Very well then! Let's play!" Spock stands there for a moment. I stare him down hoping that he'll oblige. Finally, he makes a small nod with his head and turns to open his door. He slides his key through the slot and lets us in. His room is very spacious. Its more like an apartment than a dorm. Gaila and I only have a bedroom, whereas he has a kitchen, living room and a bedroom. This must be because he is a Professor. Everything is extremely organized and I must admit his dorm looks very nice. Everything has a Vulcan touch to it.

"You decorated your dorm quite well Mr. Spock."

"Vulcans have an appreciation for aesthetics." I look over to the Vulcan themed art framed on his walls. I walk over to a tree that he has in his window. "This plant is Vulcan, is it not?"

"Yes. The chess is located here Cadet." I walk over to sit at the chess table. Spock is setting up the pieces. He takes the brown pieces and gives me the white ones.

"So you like the color brown, huh?" I smirk at him. He continues to set the pieces down.

"It can be very aesthetically pleasing on certain objects" He looks up at me. "And beings." The way he looks at me when he says this, causes me to feel hot.

"You are turning very red Cadet. Are you feeling ill?" His eyebrows burrow.

"I'm fine professor."

"If it becomes worse, I have medication stored away if you so need it."

"Thank you." He has finished setting up the chess board. He laces his hands together and looks into my eyes.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Sweat is pouring down my brow. I just almost beat Spock in a game of Chess. But he beat me three times.

"I am impressed Cadet. Chess is a game of logic and you have proved that you are a worthy component."

"Thank you Professor Spock. I would sure hope so, since I was a chess champion back in Africa."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You are the first person that I've lost to." I tell him. He nods.

"My internal clock says that it is time for you to go back to your quarters to rest."

"That would be accurate Professor." I remove myself from my seat and walk to his door. Before leaving, I turn to him. "Thank you Professor. I enjoyed this time and I hope to do this again."

"If there is another time that is available, we shall do so." I smile and let myself out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey its Melodious! Sorry that this took so long! I was watching Teen Wolf! Thank you for the reviews everyone!

-Deuces

* * *

"Take out your PADDs. Today you will be tested on the knowledge that you've acquired this month." Spock paces through his lecture hall with his hands behind his back.

I've been here for two months now. The few times Spock has been in the cafeteria, I sat with him. We've gotten the chance to play chess together four times within this time period. Getting to know him more will not be easy. Yet, I have an idea of how to do this and it relates to how well I do on this exam.

"Are we seriously have a pop-exam right now?" Gaila whispers to me.

"Cadet Gaila, this is not an appropriate time to be conversing. You are about to start your exam."

"Sorry Professor." Gaila eyes me before she returns to looking forward.

"The test will start in approximately 10 seconds." He waits for a bit. "3…2….1 You may begin."

* * *

I'm walking through the hallway dragging my feet and sweating profusely. I finished all my classes today including my combat class that I just came from. I fought so much with my instructor that I feel as though I'm about to vomit. I reach for the door to the clinic and throw my self over to the side of the door so the doctor can see me.

"Oh bejeezes. Look at you!" The doctor runs over to me and lifts my arm around his head. I read his name tag.

'_Doctor Leonard Mccoy'_

"What on God's name did you do to yourself?" He says as he lifts me onto a bed.

"Only combat, Doctor Mccoy."

"Please, call me Bones." He says to me. "Now you stay right here and I'll be back with some pills for nausea." He says as he leaves.

I look over to my side and I see Chekov twirling around in one of the doctor's chairs. As Bones walks away I can see Chekov's eyes linger on his butt. He now notices that I see him. I think he was actually trying to hide from me.

'_Points for Nyota: 1. Points for Chekov: 0'_

_"_Hello Uhura!" He says to me while he scratches his head.

"Chekov, what are you doing here?" I ask him, while I'm laying on my side.

"Well, you see. I took on a part-time internship here at the clinic." He avoids my eyes.

"An internship? Chekov, you don't have any interest in being a doctor!" I tell him. He says nothing, but looks down at his lap. I stare at him.

"Its him isn't it?" I ask. Chekov's about to open his mouth, when instead the door opens. Professor Spock walks through. First he only notices and greets Chekov. He then turns to see me.

"Cadet Uhura." He stops in front of my bed and stares at me. "You are ill." His eyebrows burrow. This is what I would consider a "No shit Spock" moment. At this point in time, Bones comes back with the medicine.

"Would you look this! We've got a whole party now! Look at this pointy eared mongrel here!" He points to Spock. He turns to me. "Take this sweetie." He says as he hands me the pills. "Chekov! Get me some water!" Chekov gets off his stool quickly to fetch what Bones needs.

"Doctor, I assure you that it is not necessary to call me such offensive things relating to my heritage."

"You know I'm just messing with ya Spock." He punches Spock's shoulder playfully and the professor visibly stiffens. "You're here for your check-up, I presume."

"Yes Doctor." Spock looks more comfortable now that Bones's hand is off of him.

"Sit on the recliner next to Uhura and I'll be back with ya." Bones says and walks away. Spock goes to sit on the recliner bed that's next to mine.

"Here's your water Uhura!" Chekov says to me as he hands me the water. "We'll talk later." He says to me and goes to follow Bones.

"Hello Professor." I say to Spock.

"Cadet." he says without looking at me.

"Did you grade our exams, yet?"

"I did."

"Can you tell me how I did?"

"No."

"Why not?" I ask him.

"It would be unfair to do so."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"So you're here for your check up?" I ask him.

"Yes."

"Do you think you are healthy?"

"So far I've had no physical ailments so I would assume so."

"What are you planning on doing after your checkup?" I have to keep the conversation going.

"I am meeting with the Commander in Chief," He says.

"Oh really? Why?" I ask him.

"That is information that I will not share with you."

"Hmm. Is it against regulations?" I ask. He turns to look at me.

"No."

"Then you can tell me!" I've gotten really good at this. He looks as though he's debating with himself on whether or not he should tell me. He finally looks up and back over to me.

"A student is attempting to become my assistant." He says.

"Do you know who it is?" I question him. I can see disappointment in his eyes. Was he hoping it was me?

"Not of yet."

"Oh, well who was your last assistant?"

"I've never had a student assistant during my career as a Professor."

"How can that be?" I ask.

"Students that I've taught in the past consider my work to be immensely difficult. Moreover, in a more social aspect, students who converse with me tend to become very emotional.

"But you're so likeable!"

"Likeable?" He does the thing I love most. He tilts his head to the side, making him look like an adorable puppy.

"Oh! Come on! People never told you that you're likeable? I mean you're so intelligent. You're mysterious. Your lack of understanding for human slang is adorably hilarious. You're fun and let's not forget, _extremely _hot." I put my hand over my mouth and I feel myself blushing. I didn't mean to let that last part slip.

"I assure you, my body temperature is completely-" Spock is interrupted by Bones. Who based on his expression seems to have heard the last part of our conversation. He's smirking and has a raised eyebrow. Chekov is standing behind him.

"Well, well, well, look at you two love birds hitting it off! I should you have in here together more often." Spock's head turns towards him. His lips are pursed together.

"Doctor, I do not understand your accusations." Bones walks over to Spock and puts his hands on the Vulcan's shoulder. Spock stiffens once again.

"Man you seriously need to get laid." Bones tells him. I can't help but let out a stifle of laughter. This doctor has officially been added to my list of favorite people. Spock shoots his head towards me and I instantly change my expression. He didn't really send me a glare. He sort of sent me a 'I don't understand what you people are talking about and I feel like a victim' face,which I must admit is very adorable. Bones turns to Chekov, who's face instantly reddens when Bones looks at him.

"Chekov, your shift is over for today. Thanks for your help bud." He pats Chekov on the head, which causes the younger boy to look like a ripe tomato. "You can return to your dorm too Uhura. That's only if you feel up to it." He turns to me.

"Thank you so much Doctor!" I say as I get out of bed. I can see Bones sit by Spock's bed.

"Looks like you're stuck with me buddy!" He says to him. Spock looks miserable.

"Bye Bones! By Professor" The doctor waves at me and the professor gives me a simple nod. Chekov and I turn to leave together. We exit the clinic and walk through the halls of Starfleet.

"So, how about that Doctor huh?" I say to Chekov. I can see his cheeks turn pink. Chekov turns to me and unleashes a shit-load of information.

"I know what you're gonna say! You think that he's straight but he's not!"

"That wasn't what I was going to say…. But are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. He's not gay either, but bisexual. I have proof." His face gets redder. I come to a halt.

"Proof?" I ask him.

"Yes, proof." He tells me in response. He has a habit of looking down at the floor when talking about things that embarrass him. I also notice that his foot is shuffling the ground.

"Spill." I demand. He sighs.

"I know, because I saw" he stops and looks into my eyes to ensure that he can trust me. "I saw him with someone."

"Oh. Okay." I smile.

"You don't want to know more?"

"All I know is that you like him and that's all that matters." I wrap my arm around his shoulder. "I support you."

"And I support you and Meester Spock." Chekov smirks at me. I blush. Suddenly my eyes widen.

"Oh! That reminds me! I gotta go! You go hang with Gaila in our dorm and I'll be back in a half hour!" I give him a kiss on the cheek and run away, leaving him with an expression of bafflement. I'm glad that he and Gaila get along now, but I can't trust that she wont make him uncomfortable while I'm not there.

'_Oh well...'_

* * *

I'm walking down the hallway to my destination, when I overhear Professor Spock talking with the Captain-in-Chief.

'_So must he must have finished his check up in enough time." _I think to myself.

"I think its even more essential for you to have an assistant, now that I've given you the title of Commander." I hear the Chief tell Spock.

'_Spock's a commander now? Why does that make him even sexier?'_

"When will I meet him?" Spock responds to the Chief.

"_She _should be here, right about now." He says as I turn into the doorway. "Commander Spock, Nyota Uhura." The chief gestures towards me. Spock's overall expression doesn't change, but eyes do show a sense of surprise. Confidently, I stride over to the commander and hold out my hand.

"I believe we already met." I tell him as I look into his eyes.

"You are less ill, than when we last met Cadet." His lips are slightly turned upwards. I can see a glisten in his eyes as he looks down towards me. We stay looking at each other until the Chief interrupts us.

"Ahem."We turn to look at him at the same time. "Cadet Uhura, as you well may know. You are qualified to be Spock's assistant, because of your credentials. You are the student with the highest average in his class and the first student to gain a one-hundred percent on his exam."

_'A hundred percent?!" _I try not to act extremely giddy out of happiness.

"You also know seventy percent of the languages that exist here on Starfleet. I'm sure Spock can help you learn the last thirty percent. Moreover, you may be used to calling him Professor. His new title is Commander." The chief pauses and hands me a paper. "Those are the guidelines of being a teacher's assistant."

"So its official?" I ask.

"It's official." He says.

"Thank you very much!" I exclaim much more loudly then I expected.

"You are very welcome. You two will report back to me in another two months about your progress." Spock nods to the Chief and we both turn to leave. I stop and turn to Spock outside of the Chief's office and smirk.

"Look's like you're stuck with me _Commander."_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! It's Melodious! I apologize for accidentally repeating the last chapter, but I fixed it thanks to Firefly-class! Please review and favorite this story! I would really appreciate it! Thanks! 

-Deuces

* * *

"BABY I LIKE IT-I-I-I LIKE IT!" I'm twirling around so fast in my dorm room that I end up hitting my foot on the side of the bed. "Ow! SHIT!"

Chekov runs out of the bathroom with shaving cream on his face and a razor in his hand. Gaila is sitting on her bed laughing her ass off. We've been listening to different earth pop songs throughout the morning. We just got finished listening to 'Moves like Jagger ' and now we're listening to 'I like it,' by Enrique Iglesias.

"Uhura are you alright?!" He sees me rolling around on the floor in pain. Gaila continues to gyrate on her bed. The song switches to, 'Shake that ass' by Eminem, which causes me to no longer feel pain and to join Gaila by dancing with her on her bed. She runs over to the stereo near the door and turns the music up on blast. Chekov shakes his head and returns to shaving in the bathroom. Gaila and I start to scream the lyrics at each other. She starts to dance the Bernie and I begin to twerk with my butt facing the door. Little did we know that someone had already entered our room and is standing behind directly us. I begin to turn my twerk into a fast gyrate.

"SHAKE DAT ASS FOR ME! SHAKE DAT ASS FOR ME! COME ON GIRL!" Suddenly the music stops. Gaila and I look at each other with weird expressions. We look to the bathroom to see Chekov peeking out with an expression that says 'Don't look at me'.

Slowly we turn the front of the room. Commander Spock is standing quietly with his hands behind his back. At least we know who turned down the stereo.

This experience horrifies me. Gaila and I look at the commander in shock. We cannot bring ourselves to speak.

"Hello Cadets." He pauses and waits for us to respond, but instead we continue to look at him with both shocked and worried expressions. "I would like to inform you that before entering, I knocked six times on your door. Unfortunately, due to the volume of the composition you were listening to, you were unable to hear me. Therefore, as I result, I came to the conclusion that it was necessary to let myself in." He dangles a key from his fingers. "If you are wondering why I'm here, I can assure you that I am only doing my duty. Other residents in this hall informed me that the volume of your composition was a disturbance to them." Before he continues I realize that he is displaying both a smirk and an eyebrow raise. But his smirk soon disappears and his eyebrows begin to burrow. If I am not imagining things it would seem that there is rage in his eyes. I look down at my attire and soon understand his irritation. When Chekov decided to use our shower this morning I put on the shirt of his uniform. My lack of pants also does not help the situation.

"There is a male here." He says with bitter brevity. His eyes shoot toward the bathroom door. Thankfully, once Spock had entered the dorm Chekov locked himself in said bathroom.

'_Smart boy.'_

With fast, rigid, and sharp steps, Spock strides over to the bathroom and forcefully opens its door. I actually think that Chekov had locked it and Spock had just used his strength to break it open. He snatches Chekov from his location and drags him into our bedroom.

"What do you think you are doing in this dormitory?" Spock's eyes twitch in rage as he looks at Chekov. Out of fear, Chekov explains himself, but not in the right language.

"Prostite ser ! YA prosto brit'ya moyego litsa ! Tam net pravila protiv brit'ya moyego litsa yest' ? YA dazhe ne nravyatsya eti devochki! YA gey!"

Spock seems to understand him, but he does not care.

"Your presence here is extremely suggestive. You shall come with me so I can report you to the Commander-in-Chief." His grip on Chekov tightens.

"SPOCK!" Everyone turns to look in my direction. Spock shows visible surprise at me calling out his name without the title of 'commander' coming first. "You cannot report Chekov when he has done nothing wrong! Regulations state that males are allowed in a female's dorm if they are not doing anything sexual!"

"Your attire signifies that-" He starts off.

"It signifies nothing. Chekov is my friend and you have no proof that he is anything more than that!" I finish, breathing heavily. I look to my side to Gaila giving me a look that says, 'Damn, you have balls.' Chekov is looking at Spock, hoping that my outburst has changed his mind. Finally, I too, look at Spock. His eyes show that he's disappointed. I can tell that his disappointment is not directed at me, but at himself. He lets go the Chekov's arm and looks at the ground for a split second. He his composes himself and says.

"Cadet Uhura, Chekov, and Gaila, my apologies to you." He looks at Chekov, who in return looks petrified. "Cadet Chekov, you may continue your stay in this dormitory as long as you are simply _friends_ with these women." Spock says the word friends distastefully as though he finds it extremely illogical and revolting. "My purpose in coming here regarded the volume of your music, not your personal relationships. I shall take my leave." He takes fast strides to the door, like he wants to get away from here soon as possible. He opens the door and leaves without looking back.

Gaila, Chekov and I are all standing here like 'Wtf just happened?'

"Well shit. I didn't think this morning would turn out like this." Gaila is the first to break the ice.

"Do you know what will make this morning better?" I ask them

"What?" Gaila says.

"A good pile of waffles and a talk with the doctor." I receive strange looks from the both of them.

* * *

"MMM" These waffles are delicious! Ya'll are great for treating me. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are Uhura? You too Gaila!" Leonard Mccoy aka Bones tells us. Gaila, Chekov and I are sitting with him in the cafeteria. We all put in money to treat him to a mid-breakfast meal. Chekov's hands twitch in his lap when Bones calls Gaila and I beautiful. I place my hand on his, and give him a side-glance to help relax.

"Don't think I forgot you! You're pretty cute too boy!" Bones ruffles Chekov's hair. Chekov looks down at his lap and turns a deep shade of red. I smirk when I see his reaction. "So what did you cadets want to talk about?" Bones asks. I look to my left to see that Gaila has no interest in the conversation but is looking at some guy with light-brown hair and blue eyes. I look to my left to see Chekov twiddling his thumbs in his lap. I decide to speak up.

"I wanted to know what you could tell me about Spock. I mean Commander Spock."

"Probably as much as you know about him. He's half human and half Vulcan. He's emotionally constipated and walks around like he's got a stick up his ass." Chekov snorts in laughter, which receives a good response from Bones. "That's my boy! He's got a good sense of humor! Did I ever tell you that Chekov is my best intern! Maybe favorite is a better word. But best works too." He puts on a smug smile. Chekov looks like he's about to die. He's holding his breath in embarrassment.

"Yup that's Chekov. He's pretty much good at everything!" As I say this I give the boy next to me a huge slap on the back, which causes him to open his mouth to actually breathe. I then take in what Bones just said and Chekov's reaction and realize how I could use a situation like this. "Bones! You're a genius!" I get up to leave the table. "Thanks so much for the advice!" Gaila gets up as well and makes her way over to male she was looking at earlier.

"You're welcome sweets! Come to me again if you need anything!" Bones responds back to me.

As I'm walking away, I realize I left Chekov all by himself at the table with Bones and surely, Bones was no way close to finishing his waffles. I smile to myself.

'_Checkmate.'_

* * *

"You may enter." I am at Spock's lecture hall. Once I come inside, Spock looks like regrets letting me in. Somehow, this causes me to feel pain in my chest. Like, like heartburn or something.

"Cadet-" He starts off.

"Before you say anything Commander-" I try to interrupt him.

"Cadet. Sit, down." He cuts me off in a stern voice. I obey him and sit in the seat in front of him. I can feel myself shaking a little bit. "I have come to the conclusion, that within these months that I've known you. You have proved me wrong within many occasions. You have recited regulations to me, regulations that I've took years to study and memorize. Yet, I've failed to make appropriate decisions relating to them. I have not done my duty properly and have attempted to scold you when you've done nothing wrong. As result, I believe that I have acted illogical and have failed you as a mentor."

"Commander-" I try again to interrupt him and I still do not succeed.

"You have out-witted me and yet, you are only human. This is something I cannot comprehend. While you still have human emotions and partake in human activities, you are more logical than the majority of Vulcan women." Spock realizes he might of said too much and I can see the tips of his ears turn green.

"May I have permission to speak commander?" He nods in response. His eyes flicker down and back up. "I am more than flattered that you consider me to be logical, but that being said, I am no more logical you. There are times when I have corrected you. That is true. But can't you expect to be accurate all the time. May I remind you that on my second day here at the academy, you told me that you are half-Vulcan and half-Human. I understand that being Vulcan matters more to you. But you have to accept the fact that you are still human and humans, whether you like it or not, make mistakes. And making mistakes does not make you illogical and it certainly doesn't make you a failure as a mentor. If anything, you're a huge success. I mean you're my favorite professor." I'm blushing. Spock is too. There is a light shade of green spread from his cheeks all the way to his ears.

"Those ears look so tasty." I quickly cover my mouth.

'_I did not say that'._

Spock's eyes are huge and his face has turned a deeper shade of green. "I'm so sorry commander!" I bow my head at him repeatedly hoping he won't be angry with me.

"It's alright." I look up at him in shock. He continues. "You did say humans tend to make mistakes."

"And I did say I'm not as logical as you think!" I laugh nervously. I can see Spock's lips turn upwards slightly.

"I assure you that is not the case."

"Well, I'm going to take my leave now! Goodbye Commander!" I continue to say with a nervous voice.

"Goodbye Cadet." He says.

Before I leave the lecture hall, I look back to see what he's going to do next. But he just sits there, not realizing that I'm looking at him. He looks like he's in deep thought, piercing a hole into his desk with his stare. He then looks up at the window and once again blushes a deep green.


	7. Notice letter

Hello! It's Melodious. I just want my readers to know that **I haven't given up on this story. **I'm getting a new computer soon and I will then continue it. Thanks for the feedback!

-Deuces


	8. Chapter 8

Hey it's Melodious! This chapter is a bit short, but I'll write another one soon. There's gonna be some pervyness in this chapter. But that being said I'm going to ensure that even though this pervyness occurs, that things don't move too fast in future chapters. Tell me if you like this chapter. If you don't I'll change it. Also I will ask you to please not worry about grammar mistakes. I stayed up to 2:30 writing this and I don't have an editor. Once again thank you for the feedback. I love reviews! They make me happy!

-Deuces

* * *

Its my first day as Spock's new assistant. I'm nervous as hell, but I'm determined to be the best assistant that he will ever have. I've been standing outside of his office for a good 5 minutes. And yes, I graduated from meeting him in his lecture hall to meeting him here. He told me in an email that it is only necessary for an assistant and professor to work in the same office. I decided to wear my hair down today and a professional pencil skirt. The tighter the skirt the better. Finally, I muster the strength to knock on his door, but just as I do this the door swings open and knocks me off my feet. Spock's standing in the doorway looking down at me. I'm sitting on the ground with my hair all over my face and my knees spread wide open. I can feel myself blush as I realize that due to my fall I'm giving him a pretty good view of what's under my skirt. He blushes a bit too and I can tell he wants to look away, but he attempts to keep eye-contact with me.

"Hello Cadet. You are five minutes and 30 seconds late. This is not professional behavior for an assistant. I would strongly suggest that instead of waiting at the door you actually make an attempt to enter it." He tells me. I'm still sitting on the floor when I try to blow my hair out of my face.

"Wait. You knew I was there?" He doesn't respond but instead turns around and enters his office. I take that as a cue to get up and follow him. "You could've helped me up you know?" He makes his way over to his desk and sits in his chair. He folds his hands together and stares at me until I sit down in chair in the chair in front of him. Once I do so, he begins to speak.

"I will now explain to you the rules and regulations of being an assistant."

"All due respect Commander, but the Chief gave me the list of guidelines when he gave me the title." I tell him. I stretch my leg out a little bit underneath the table and my foot comes in contact with his. He flinches slightly and moves his foot with lightening speed. He shows no change of expression.

"That is accurate." He says. He pauses. "It is essential to also inform you that this will not be location in which we will meet." He kills me with that stare again. I always feel like he can see right through me.

"Not the location? What? I thought we'd be in your office?" I respond to him.

"Indeed. Due to the upgrade in my position, I've obtained a newer division on the third floor."

"Oh. Okay." I say.

"Would you be impartial to accompanying me there?" He asks.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll follow you." He get's up to leave and I follow behind him. We pass by many other professors and students wondering the halls. We reach an elevator and he presses the button to go to the third floor. As we wait I bounce back and forth on my toes with my hands behind my back. Spock's face is stern and full of purpose. Finally the elevator doors open and we enter. At the moment we are on the 1st floor.

"Why don't you ever tell me about yourself Commander?" I tell him. He turns to me and gives me an incredulous look.

"I don't comprehend why you would desire such information."

"Even though I'm your student. We can still be friends right?" I smile at him.

"Friendships are illogical." He says without looking at me.

"Oh okay. I apologi-" The elevator comes to an abrupt stop at the second floor. And by an abrupt stop, I mean the lights to the elevator turn off instantly and I am thrown across the room. I would totally be more calm and collected in a situation such as this, except for the fact that I flew into a person. That person obviously being Spock. Even though its dark, I can tell its him because I'm gripping his shoulders and I am pressed firmly against chest. He says nothing but I can feel him stiffen. My chest is firmly against his. My heart is jumping. I never thought I would be this close to the commander. I try to back up but the zipper on my combat boot is caught on a part of his pants.

"My zipper is caught on you." I whisper. "I'll try to pull us apart." When I bend down there is still not that much space between us. The top of my head accidentally brushes Spock's crotch and he tenses up even more. "I'm sorry Commander. I almost got us loose." Right when I think I've pulled us apart I take a step backwards with the foot that was attached to him. I obviously failed in getting us loose, because I slip and Spock comes crashing down on top of me. Just as this happens the light turns on and the elevator opens. I turn to see Gaila and Chekov staring at down us. Spock very quickly rolls off of me.

"I'm so sorry Commander!" I can tell I'm blushing. Spock is now working on unlatching himself from my boot.

"Do not apologize. No one is at fault." Once we're no longer attached, he stands up and helps me to my feet by grabbing me by the arm.

"Cadet, incase you are in some way harmed we should follow through with our arrangement another time. In the future we will meet in room 308. I will contact you about our next meeting." Very briskly he makes his leave. I turn to Gaila and Chekov who in return give me a look that says 'What did you do?' I shrug and make my way past them. I keep thinking about the look on Spock's face when the lights turned on. I swore I saw something unusual in his eyes. I guess I'll have to determine it in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! It's Melodious! This is probably the shortest chapter I've written so fair. It's because I'm extremely busy now and extremely tired. But I will attempt to update everyday to make up for the short length. I appreciate the reviews, even the constructive criticism ones. I will begin to start putting some of those changes into effect in the future. I hope you like this chapter even though its **short as hell. **But thanks and please review.

-Deuces

* * *

I can't walk properly. My body is rocking from side to side and my vision is impaired. I'm limping with a broken heel back to my dorm when I'm overcome by darkness.

* * *

'_Fuck.' _

My head is pounding. The only thing that is providing me any comfort is the satin pillow underneath me.

'_Wait what? Satin?'' _

Quickly, I sit up and notice that this is so definitely not my room. My room is less adorned.

'_Oh wait…I've been here before.' _ I see the navy blue colored walls, the artwork adorning them, and finally the Vulcan plant that resides on the windowsill.

'_Ah, Spock's room.'_

I quickly look beneath the covers and sigh in relief when I realize I am still wearing my dress from yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, what exactly happened to me? I must've gotten drunk or else I wouldn't have this awful headache. I pull back the covers and throw myself off the bed. I take my leave from Spock's bedroom to instead enter his living room. At the moment, this just so happens to be where he resides. He sits on the floor cross-legged with his eyes closed.

"Spock?" I call out to him. In return he doesn't respond or move a muscle for that matter. "Spock, hello?" Okay so he's meditating.

'_Whatever.' _I get up to walk over to his kitchen and open up his refrigerator. Time to get to work.

I finally have pulled together what I think is a type of Vulcan curry. I take a taste just to sample it and I feel satisfied with my attempt. I pour some of the curry into another bowl and walk back into the living room. Spock is still in deep meditation. I kneel by his side again and this time I move the bowl of curry around his face. His Vulcan senses should be tingling due to his strong sense of smell. Yet, he doesn't react.

I go to the kitchen to eat my curry and I notice a pen and paper on the table next to me. Once I finish, I return to the living room and Spock still has not moved an inch. Instead of attempting to wake up, which let's be real, will never happen, I sit in front of him with my pen and paper. I start to sketch him. I first begin with his head. That beautiful dammed head of his. Then I move on to his eyes and his ears and the rest of his body. Finally I realize that staring at him this intensely has truly turned me on, but I push my intimate thoughts away. I'm finishing the last of my drawing, when Spock's eyes open with intensity. He seemed as though he had been woken out of a deep slumber. Yet, he's very alert. While Spock's still recovering from his deep meditation, I push my drawing underneath his armchair. I truly cannot afford for him to see it.

"You are awake." He tells me.

"You are correct Commander." Without saying anything else he get's up from his cross-legged position and follows his sense of smell into the kitchen. I tag along behind him.

"You made curry." He says as he looks down at the bowl. I laugh in return.

"You are very factual today Commander."

"Facts are apart of logic. It is comprehensible that if I am factual today, then I'm also logical."

"Don't you ever get tired of logic?" I ask him.

"Logic is an essential part of living. Without logic there isn't any purpose."

"That curry is yours you know."

"You did not have to cook for me cadet."

"Yes but I wanted to."

"I am appreciative." He says in response. I walk over to the table and I sit beside him.

"So since logic is so essential. What are some of the things that an illogical person would do?"

"What you did last night was a prime example of such." He tells me.

'_Ouch.' _

I feel like I've acted too immature for Spock's liking. I did not wish for him to see my drunk side.

"You are right. I was acting illogical. Gaila took me out to drink and I did not wish for you to me like that. But, how exactly did I get here?"

"You were under the influence of alcohol when you collapsed. It's my duty as an your dormitory advisor and as your mentor to ensure your safety. Your roommate was not present in your dormitory at the time, therefore it was unsafe to leave you there alone."

"So you're my hero?" I smile at him.

"I would not seem so pleasant if I were you, Cadet. What you did was extremely irresponsi-" I cut him off by embracing him from behind. He stiffens but does not push me away from him. I can see that his fingers are clenched around his fork. I lean over to him and whisper in his ear.

"Thank you Spock." I brush my hand along his shoulder and I walk away so I can pick up my belongings and leave his dormitory. Making Spock uncomfortable is something I think is necessary for him. I know I show be intimidated by his intelligence, his logic, his cold and non-expressive demeanor. But like I said from the beginning, I may not be as logical as him. I may not be as cold or as stoic, but I do have the power to break his hard exterior, and I will.


	10. Notice 2

I went through and I did some editing. I received a review that was extremely important that said that I was making Nyota too immature, so I went back and edited some of those moments. If there is a moment that I missed please tell me. Like I said this is my first story and I need all the help I can get. Thank you! Please continue to review!

-Deuces.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! It's Melodious! I'm in college now, so I don't have a lot of time to write these chapters so I realize that they're getting shorter and shorter! BUT, I also don't want my followers having to wait very long for a chapter. **So tell me if you would rather have a long chapter with a longer time for me to update, or a shorter chapter with a shorter update time. Also,** ** I edited chapter 8.** I didn't want Nyota coming off extremely perverted and childish. Please continue to review! Tell me what you think. **Also I will probably make a chapter in Spock's POV in the future.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Uhura stop studying!" Gaila throws a pillow at my head. "We need to get ready for the party!" I look at her incredulously.

"Me? Go to the party with _you_? The last time I did that, we both ended up drunk. You went home with that brunette and I-"

"You went home with the Vulcan." She interrupts. I sigh. "You should be thanking me!"

"He thinks I'm irresponsible now." I give her a look. "Did you really think I would go to a party with you?" I ask her. We're both in our room lying on our beds.

"I'll just take Chekov."

"Chekov won't go with you."

"I KNOW!" Gaila takes her pillow and smashes it against her face.

"I have to go grade tests now with Spock."

"Grade tests? You can do that?"

"I had to sign a privacy contract, but it's apart of the teacher's assistant deal."

"So your gonna grade my test?" She asks me.

"Yes. Probably." I look at her with an apathetic stare.

"You just better give me an A."

"After you left your drunk best friend to collapse in a hallway? Eh. Maybe not." I give her a joking smile.

"You ended up in Spock's bed and I ended up in Kirk's bed!" She winks at me.

"Kirk? Who is that?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked. She ends up in a lot of guys' beds.

"The brunette with the pretty eyes!" I continue to smile at her.

"I'm glad you got laid Gaila, but I didn't and I gotta go." I say as I get up from my bed.

"Who knows? The Commander might pick you up, slam you on the desk, and do naughty things to you." She wiggles her eyebrows?

"Can you imagine that?" I ask her.

"Bye love!" Gaila says to me as I open the door.

"Bye Gaila."

* * *

I learned from my mistakes from last time. Get to Spock's door at least a minute early and knock before he opens it and knocks me off my feet. I do just that and the door gently opens. Spock is wearing his commander's uniform along with the cap that comes with it. I can feel myself salivating. This is the sexiest outfit he has ever worn and that stoic expression of his only makes the outfit sexier.

"Hello Commander."

"Nyota."

Pause. Did he just call me Nyota?

"Since you will need to have access to this office, I requested for a another room key." He puts his hands in his pockets and takes out the key. When he places the key in my hand, his fingertips brush my palm. I feel a spark of electricity shiver its way up my spine. But wait? Vulcan's don't like to touch people right? Is he growing more comfortable with me?

"Why are you dressed so formally?" As I say this he walks into the room with his hands behind his back. This is a signal for me to follow him.

"I have a meeting with the Ambassador of Vulcan." He tells me. I can see a sense of worry in his eyes.

"Have you met with him before?"

"I've have met with him multiple times within my lifetime."

"So you know him very well?"

"Yes." He stops in front a desk. "This desk is yours. The desk adjacent to this one is mine."

"Thank you Commander. Oh!" I look through my bag. "Here's the contract that I signed."

"Very well." He takes this from me and turns to his desk. While he's taking out some papers my eyes travel down to his butt. I wonder if it's his uniform that makes his butt look that good, or if it just looks like that naturally. My eyes linger there and keep picturing him naked in my thoughts.

"Nyota." Little did I know that Spock had already turned around and was staring at me with his eyebrow raised. Oops he caught me. I quickly turn around and place my hands on the desk. I attempt to act professional and I pretend that I wasn't just caught staring at my professor's butt.

"Yes Commander?" He takes a few steps towards me and gently puts the papers down on my desk. He's standing so close that I feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Here are the exams that you will grade. I wrote the instructions on the first page. You will do this for an hour and then you will accompany me to my meeting." He says, which causes me to almost choke.

"You mean the meeting with the Ambassador?"

"Yes. Is there a conflict?" He asks me. His eyebrows burrow. Does he want me there because he's nervous?

"But what should I wear?" I tell him.

"Something appropriate." He says as if that's not obvious.

'_Thanks Spock. That's really useful information.'_

"Would a formal dress work?"

"Yes." He's so short with me.

"Okay." Now we're just staring at each other. This behavior tends to happen a lot between us. He then makes a slow turn to his desk and sits down to work. I attempt to work as well, but his quiet presence in the room is enough to make my heart jump.


	12. Chapter 12

IT'S MELODIOUS HERE. **I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE.** There were two reasons why it took so long. 1. I'm in college and I had to take this stupid bio class. 2. I honestly had no clue where I was going with the next chapter. But here's my update. If you don't like something about it, please tell me. I will attempt to make alterations. PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME POWER. Ahaha!

-Deuces!

* * *

"Oh my Gaila! What do I wear?" I'm rummaging frantically through my closet trying to find something useful.

"You could wear a donut for all I care." My roommate says as she flips through her magazine.

"Gaila, you are unweesibly angry." Chekov scolds. He's doing the usual studying on my bed.

"You stay out of this!" She yells at him. He flips through his pages without giving her a second look. "You have time to go to a meeting but not a party? Really?!"

"Gaila. This is my job. I'm a teacher's assistant." I frown. She pauses and stares at me.

"In what job does an employee want to screw her boss?"

'_In like, every job.'_

"Are you going through my closet right now?!" Gaila closes her magazine. I don't respond but continue to rummage through her clothes. She gets up, walks over, pushes me to the side, and begins to look through her closet for me. "You realize my boobs are way bigger than yours right?" As she says this she pulls out an emerald green formal dress. "This just so happens to be the only dress that would be form fitting around you." When she holds out the dress to me I smile and take it from her. I place a kiss on her forehead and then I run to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

I'm walking through the halls with my hair swinging behind me and my heels clicking against the ground. People that pass by me wear baffled expressions and wonder why I'm walking with such haste. When I finally reach Spock's office, I knock on his door just to realize that its open. I enter without permission and realize that he's not inside. I walk over to his desk to brush my fingers across its surface. I just lost my train of thought.

"Nyota." I turn around abruptly to see him standing in the doorway still wearing his Commander's uniform. Originally his eyes connect with mine, but then his gaze begins to lower. Is he tracing my body with his eyes?

"Am I early?" I ask.

"It has been an hour and seventeen seconds. Therefore, it is concluded that you are slightly tardy."

"Well where have you been? You weren't exactly here when I came in." I roll my eyes.

"That is none of your concern." His eyes are still lingering on my lower body. "You found appropriate attire."

"Yes. Do you like it?" I ask. He wears an apathetic stare.

"It is decent."

"Is there anything I should know before we leave?" I ask. He continues to stare with disinterest.

"We are going to a meeting." He tells me.

I've discovered that whoever made up 'Captain Obvious' was literally talking about Spock.

"Okay."

'_I give up.'_

"Shall we take our leave?" Although he asks this, he starts to walk out of the office and into the hall without me. I quickly rush over to him and now we're walking side-by-side. We don't speak to each other, yet we are fully aware of each other's presence. We're like a dynamic duo walking with purpose. His eyes are full of drive and perseverance. Mine are filled with mere curiosity. We walk for a good fifteen minutes, before we suddenly come to a halt in front of two giant red doors. For a second Spock looks uneasy and is staring at the ground. He quickly regains his composure, looks up at me and takes ahold of the door handle to let me walk in first.

* * *

I was expecting more of a, 'everyone sits around a table and talks about their problems meeting.' This is more like a high-class gathering. There are people holding glasses of wine and conversing with other. People of high-authority are making business offers with each other at different tables. I look over to Spock to see if he's as surprised as I am. He isn't.

"Spock?" He raises an eyebrow.

"This type atmosphere doesn't seem fitting for a Vulcan-Ambassador. Is this even a meeting?"

"It is considered one, yes." He says back to me. We're standing awkwardly in the corner of the 'meeting'. Spock is scoping the room with his hands behind his back. "It is required that individuals of high authority gather here. It is a tradition."

"AAAY. Look who it is!" Bones slaps Spock on the back and grips him tightly on his shoulder, which causes the latter to wear an expression of irritation. "Ooo, and Miss Uhura is here too." He releases Spock and takes my hand to give it a small kiss. In my peripheral vision, I can tell Spock is shooting lasers at the doctor with his eyes.

"You guys need to loosen up- have a little fun!" Bones leans over into my ear. "I can hit you up with some of this if you'd like. " He shakes his wine glass when the Vulcan beside me cuts in.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy. Cadet Uhura is under the legal age limit for the consumption of alcohol. If you proceed, you will break regulation seventy-two in the Starfleet Academy handbook. I will be forced to-"

"Turn me in. Yeah, yeah whatever," Bones interrupts. "I was just joking. I'll see you two around." He winks at me, before walking away.

I look over at Spock to notice that his attention is focused elsewhere. His vision is directed toward a table that is secluded from the rest of the gathering. There sits the Captain-in-Chief. Although I'm facing his back, I can tell he's talking to someone in front of him. Without second thought, Spock makes his way through the crowd of people causing me to struggle to keep up with him.

"Look what we have here! We were just talking about you." The captain says as he's sees the Vulcan approaching. "Look's like your assistant is here as well." He notices me peaking my head out from around Spock's shoulders. I give my warmest smile and reach out my hand to shake his.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Captain."

"The pleasure is mine." His head then turns towards the man that he was talking to previously. When I lay eyes on this person, there is no doubt in my mind that this is the Vulcan Ambassador. He's the only other Vulcan, besides Spock, who is even at this party. And just like I assumed, he is not the party type. Similarly to the Vulcan standing beside me, the ambassador wears a stoic expression. Most likely his purpose for being here is solely business related. The captain then proceeds to make introductions.

"Cadet Nyota Uhura, this is Ambassador Sarek."

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance." I say. In response, the Ambassador gives me a simple head nod of acknowledgement. His expression doesn't change.

'_Geez. Is there anything else that he and Spock have in common?'_

"Spock, I'm pretty sure you are well acquainted with Sarek." The captain smirks.

"Ambassador." Spock greets briefly.

"Spock." The Vulcan retorts. It doesn't seem as though the two of them get along too well.

"Here the two of you should come sit." The captain motions for Spock and I to sit down. "Is there anything that you two would like to drink?" Spock responds with a simple no. I tell him that water would be fine. I decide to sit next to the captain, which leaves Spock having to awkwardly sit next to the Ambassador. If Spock sat any farther way from the Vulcan next to him, he would probably be sitting on the floor. The waiter quickly gives me my water. He then gives a slight bow to everyone at the table and leaves.

"So, I'm assuming you know why Sarek has asked you to come here." The captain says to Spock. I take a nice long sip of my water. It's very refreshing, especially in a tense situation like this.

"I have multiple interpretations." Spock responds with an unenthused expression.

"Well." The captain says as he gets up to leave the table. "I'll leave the two of you to some fatherly–son bonding then."

'_WHAT?'_

I choke on my water, spiting out some of it in front of me. Spock and his-so-called FATHER, don't look too phased by my sudden reaction.

"Oh! Cadet Uhura! You were so quiet I forgot you were over there." The captain gives a hearty laugh as I'm continuing my coughing fit in the corner. "I'm guessing you didn't know that Sarek was Spock's dad huh?"

I slap my hand on the table as my coughing fit starts to die down. I manage to choke out a "No."

"Wow really? You never wondered why these two are so similar?" The captain scratches his chin.

'_No Captain. I obviously just assumed all Vulcans were this way.' _ I should be given the title Sergeant Sarcasm. Seriously.

"Well now you are well educated. Spock, Uhura, I will see you guys around. Sarek, after your talk with Spock, meet me in my office. We have some things to discuss involving the recent Klingon invasion." With that, the captain takes his leave.

Every time he takes a step away from us, I can feel an imaginary brick landing on my head. The tension is so thick here; you would need a chainsaw to cut through it. Spock gets up from his seat and re-seats himself next to me. He is now facing his father.

"Spock." Sarek says to his son. He doesn't receive a reply, but that doesn't stop Sarek from continuing. He begins to speak in Vulcan.

"Vulcan is suffering from a lack of leadership. I've come to the conclusion that I cannot lead this planet by myself." Before he continues, he takes a brief look towards me, before returning to Spock. "Why did you bring this girl with you?"

"She is my assistant." Spock responds.

"She is merely a student, who will not understand this type of situation. She will burden you Spock." Sarek explains with disdain. I'm shocked by his assumption. I'm guessing he thought I wouldn't understand Vulcan. Well he should guess again. I respond to him, speaking in his own language.

"I assure you Ambassador Sarek, that I am fully capable of comprehending the technical difficulties involved in this type of situation. Vulcan should have a worthy leader. And I'm sure, you and I agree, that Spock would be perfect for this job. However, that being said, he is also a Commander at Star Fleet Academy. Therefore, you may possess hardships, in trying to relinquish him of his newly found title. "

Although, Sarek's expression hardly changes, I can sense that he's slightly taken aback. I look over to my side to see that Spock's lips are titled slightly into a smirk.

Point 1 for Nyota and Spock, Point Zero for Sarek


End file.
